The Maximum Ride
by Sinca
Summary: Maximum Ride knows nothing of the world outside labs and testing. When she is released, she has to adjust to her new life. Follow her as she struggles through the dramas of friends, seatbelts, and highschool. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, guys! I'm back! Though I didn't really leave, I finished my other story yesterday…but anyways, here's the new one. Hope you like it. Sorry it's short!**

Chapter 1:

I awoke in a shockingly white room. I attempted to raise my head but felt a searing pain. Then I remembered. _The experiment!_ Jeb had just done one he was particularly excited about. It had consisted of several hours of drug overdose. Not sure what he had done.

Just then, there was an electronic buzz as the door unlocked and Jeb walked in. Jeb is my "father". He's a scientist. He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I'm…special.

"Hey there, Max. Sleep well?" He asked, in a falsely friendly tone. I just glared at him. "Well, I'm sure you are excited for today's tests so I'll only keep you a minute. I wanted to tell you that you'll be leaving soon." He said. I stared, confused. "We can't keep you here forever!" He chuckled. "We want to see how you'll do in the real world!" He said, walking out. By 'we' he meant him and the other scientists, or whitecoats as I had nicknamed them when I was seven. I'm seventeen, now. I've been here my whole life. I don't even know who my mom is/was. I don't even have an official name. Everyone calls me 'it' or 'subject 5209'. Well, except for Jeb when he pretends to be nice. Then I'm Max. Maximum Ride.

I took a few moments to study the room. It was different than the usual one. It was all white, still. White cot, white walls, white door. It was like all the color had been sucked out. There were no windows and the door had no handle from the inside.

A man walked in. I didn't know who it was. He was dressed in a pure white coat and had a clipboard. "Today we're doing a few preliminary tests to figure out how yesterday's test worked." He said in a nasally voice. Then he gestured for me to follow him and we walked out.

The hall was all white as well. There were no windows, just a few doors with keypads outside them and no handles. We walked to a large set of double doors at the end of the hall. Inside was filled with more people in white coats, all doing something like writing on their ever present clipboards or checking some sort of testing equipment. They all looked up when we walked in. There were calls from every side of the room.

"Is this it?"

"Did you really try test AH9 on it?"

"Did it work?"

"It looks like it might actually be able to hold the drugs." Stuff like that. Like I said, I'm always an 'it'.

They walked me over to a table and I was strapped down. An IV was inserted into my arm. I felt the cold race through my veins as the anesthetic was administered. Then I blacked out.

**New story! Hoped you like the beginning! Sorry it's short, I usually describe things in major detail and I have enough experience with needles that if I describe the testing it can get very disturbing. My friends think I'm creepy whenever the subject gets on shots/medicine/hospitals/etc. but that's rare. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review if you have a second to spare!**

**"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present."**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, guys! Super short again. If you're nice to me, I'll try to update again today. This is a bit of filler but is necessary to have the rest of the story make sense. So…enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Max." A voice broke into my sleep. "Max! MAX!" I started awake and snapped my eyes open. Jeb was above me. "Glad to see you're awake." He said, slightly exasperated. "Now, today you're leaving. Basically, I am going to bring you to my house and you are going to go to school, have friends, stuff a normal person would do. However, in the evening we are still going to do some tests. Now, grab everything you have and then come out, I leave the door open." He walked out leaving me slightly confused. _Why would they let me out now, after all these years?_ Though still slightly suspicious, I walked to the hall, I didn't have anything to grab.

Just being in the hall without someone's hand on your wrist felt amazing. The room was very small. It was only large enough for a bed and about two square feet for me or a whitecoat to stand.

Jeb led me down the hall and through many doors. When we finally got outside, I took my first breath of nature made air, in the lab they create their air, and water, for that matter. We walked to a large contraption.

"This is my car." Jeb told me. "Open the door by the handle there and then sit down on the seat." I followed his instructions. Don't judge, I was raised in a lab. "Okay, now pull the seatbelt- the little strap by your shoulder- and push the metal piece into the small opening of the piece by your right hip." Again, I did what he said. "Don't worry, when we get home, I'll teach you about things like this." He said. Then he put some metal jangly things into a hole and turned them. The 'car' made a growling sound and suddenly started moving. I gripped my seat with all my might, terrified that the contraption might eat me or something (again, I know about things like 'IV' and 'test table', not 'car' and 'seatbelt'). We finally got home and I struggled to open the door again. I attempted to leap out but was held in by my seatbelt.

"Press the small red area of the piece by your right hip." Jeb said, trying to hide his laughing at me. I did as I was told, glaring at him, then I jumped out the door and ran up to the house.

For the next few days, Jeb taught me about different items I would encounter. It didn't take that long, all he had to do was show me the item or a picture of it, tell me its use, and give me its name. I would store the information and have it forever thanks to my genetic modifications. On Monday, it was time to try school.

**Please review if you have a moment. I hope you liked it. Thanks!**

"**Practice makes perfect but then nobody's perfect so what's the point in practicing?"**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey! Sorry it's short, next chapter is longer. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3:

Fang's POV:

"Fang, get ready for school." My mom's kind voice called up to me, jarring me from my sleep. I looked at the clock, 6:00. AM. No one should be up this early.

I stumbled over to my closet and pulled out a shirt and some pants with my eyes closed. Not that it matters which ones, though. All my clothes are the same color. Black. I pulled on the outfit and yanked some black tennis shoes over my feet. No, I am not Goth. I just like black.

I strolled out of my room and into the bathroom, pulling a comb through my hair and brushing my teeth. I checked the clock again. 6:04. Good, still on schedule.

I walked to the stairs and slid down the banister. I hopped off to my mom's teasingly disapproving look.

"There is bacon on the table." She called over her shoulder, heading upstairs. My mom is named Valencia Martinez. I also have a few siblings. Angel is my youngest sister and is 12. Ella is my other sister and is 15. And Gazzy, my brother, is 14. I'm Fang, by the way. I'm 17. I got my dad's genes whereas everyone else is blond haired blue eyed, I have jet black hair and even darker eyes. My dad died right after Angel was born.

I finished my bacon and walked outside. I jumped on my motorcycle (guess what color it is) and drove to school.

When I got to school I saw my friends, Iggy, Nudge, and Ari. Iggy is tall, 6 foot 4, with reddish hair and is my age. Ari already turned 18 and is Iggy's height though with much more muscle, he was the quarterback on the football team. Nudge is 15 like Ella.

"Hey, Fang." Iggy greeted.

"Sup?" Ari said. I just nodded in reply to both of them. I don't talk much.

"Hi, Fang! Where's Ella? Oh my gosh! I have to tell her what I did this weekend. I went to the mall and I went to the t-shirt store and I saw the cutest t-shirt, it was all black and it umfffga-" Iggy had slapped his hand over her mouth. Iggy and Nudge are siblings, by the way.

"Thank you Iggy." Ari said. I smirked. Just then, Ella walked up.

"Hey, guys." She said in her usual overly happy, bouncy tone.

"Oh my gosh! Ella! I saw the cutest t-shirt at the mall…" Nudge went on to describe everything about the t-shirt from the exact shade of dye used to the fabric type. Iggy, Ari, and I just walked away.

"So, how was your date with Brigid?" Iggy asked Ari. He was the only one of us with a girlfriend.

"Not well. We broke up. She was really clingy and she doesn't like you guys." Ari said. Guess I spoke to soon. Technically, most of the time one of our girlfriends 'doesn't like one of us' it usually means Iggy. He's kind of…well…he's Iggy. The 5 minute bell rang.

"Time to go!" Iggy sang. I rolled my eyes. Like I said, it's Iggy. We walked into the school and each headed to our lockers. I shoved my bag inside and grabbed out the stuff for English. I walked to the classroom and took my usual seat at the back of the room just as the bell rang. The teacher walked to the front and began taking attendance. At that moment, the door opened and someone rushed in. Not just someone. It was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

**Please review if you have time! Have a nice weekend! I'll update tomorrow!**

"**If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's longer! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4:

Max's POV:

I woke up to an annoying beeping and naturally punched the source of the noise while my eyes were still closed. I heard a crack and the beeping stopped. Whoops. I opened my eyes. _Right, school. _I got up and changed into a tank top with slits in the back. Wait, did I tell you I have wings? No? Well then, _Flashback._

_ I woke up in the middle of the night with a searing pain in my back. I started screaming and Jeb ran in. He flipped me onto my stomach._

_ "It's working!" He yelled. I felt like my back was tearing in two. Something was growing out of my shoulders. I was almost passed out from the pain. Then, suddenly, it stopped._

_ "It worked!" Jeb said breathlessly. "It actually worked! Congratulations, Max, you are the first human to ever have wings."_

That was the night I got back. Since then, Jeb has taught me how to conceal my wings and even how to fly.

But, anyways, I got dressed and ready and ran downstairs. There was a stack of 10 pancakes on the table. I ate each one. Then I said bye to Jeb and walked out the door.

I had gotten directions to the school so I ran there. I arrived as a bell rang. Jeb had explained that meant I had 5 minutes to get to class. I looked at the schedule Jeb had picked up. I found the locker it had mentioned and shoved my stuff in. Grabbing what Jeb had designated as my stuff for English, my first class. I had received an excellent education at the lab so I wouldn't be behind. Feeling confident, I walked towards my English class. Well, I _was_ confident, until I got lost. I checked my watch. 1 minute to go.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in class?" A teacher called to me.

"Yeah, I'm new and I got lost." I told him. He walked up to me.

"Let's see. English with Ms. Hulze. Okay, that is actually right through there." He said pointing at a door to my left.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He responded kindly. "See you in PE." He told me. Obviously, he was the gym teacher.

He walked away as the late bell rang. I rushed through the door he had pointed to as the teacher was calling people's names. I think she was taking 'attendance'. When I ran in, she stopped. Everyone was staring at me. I looked at the floor, hating the attention. Then the teacher regained her composure.

"Oh, you must be Maximum Ride." She said, calling me by my full name.

"Yeah." I said, quietly.

"Well then, class, this is our new student I mentioned last week. Now, Maximum, please come to the front of the class and tell us three things about yourself." I walked to the front, looking at my toes.

"Um…I go by Max. I've been…uh…homeschooled up until now. And…er…I…I like the color red?" The last came out more as a question. When I was finished I walked swiftly to the back of the classroom. I quickly glanced around, taking in everything I saw.

I was sitting next to a boy with black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. He was wearing all black. He looked well-muscled but I was sure I could take him. I sat, tensed and ready for an attack. I was studying everyone out of the corner of my eyes while also listening to the teacher. She was talking about Shakespeare. I love Shakespeare! I was listening to her read from a copy of _Hamlet_, trying to ignore the boy next to me who was still staring.

I pulled my wings in tighter, wondering if he had seen something. I was uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I hissed under my breath. He seemed to come back to life and blushed a bit. Then he focused his attention on the front though I noticed he was still glancing at me.

When the bell finally rang, I was the first one out. I rushed to my locker to find Boy in Black at the locker next to mine. I sighed, bracing myself, and walked up beside him.

I spun the little thing on the front of the locker like Jeb had taught me and shoved my stuff in. All the while, the boy was staring at me. I ignored him and hurried off to my next class, math.

When I arrived I, again, sat in the back, surveying possible threats quickly. I sat next to a boy with reddish hair. He was really tall. A good four inches higher than Boy in Black and about six or seven inches above me.

"Hey, you must be new. I'm Iggy." He introduced. I looked at him. He was thin, slightly muscled. I could snap his arm in an instant. I figured I was safe.

"Max." I said quietly just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." He called.

"Good morning Mr. Klou." They chorused.

"We have a new student today." He said. _Oh great._ "Ms. Ride, please tell us a bit about yourself." I stood.

"I'm Maximum but I go by Max. I was homeschooled until now." I said. He looked like he expected more but I didn't think he cared about my favorite color so I stayed silent.

"Okay then." He said eventually. "Well, today we will be working on the review sheet I'm going to pass out. You can collaborate quietly." He said, handing out green pieces of paper. I had already learned this so it was really easy. I finished within the first 10 minutes.

"Wow. You were done fast!" Iggy said, still on the third problem.

"Yeah." I said, not knowing how to respond.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" He asked suddenly.

"Um…sure." I said slightly confused.

"Great! I'm sure my friends would like to meet you. Let's see. There' Ari, he's 18 and my height, quarterback, not sure why he even hangs out with us, he's really popular but not big headed. Then Ella is 15 and is really girly. Then her best friend, and my sister, Nudge never shuts up, she's 15 too. Finally, Ella's brother, Fang. He's not Goth but he always wears black and rarely talks." He said.

"I met someone in English who sounds like Fang." I said, more to myself than Iggy.

"Oh, that was probably him. Anyways, see you at lunch." He said as the bell rang. Once again I rushed out.

Up until lunch I there wasn't much that went on. I took notes and just kind of sat there. When I got to lunch, Iggy called me over. I walked to his table and sat down. Boy in Black was there, obviously Fang, and someone who must have been Ari based on his muscles, I could take him alone but if he and Fang teamed up, I wasn't so sure. Then there was a girl with darkish blonde hair and blue eyes talking to another girl with darker skin. They would be easy to take. Iggy introduced everyone. Apparently the darker girl was Nudge and the other was Ella. The muscled boy with blondish hair and a wolfish face was confirmed as Ari, and he mentioned Fang.

"Is this the girl you mentioned? Oh my gosh she is really pretty. We are going to be best friends. Well, you, me, and Ella. We can, like, go shopping and mguff-" Nudge was silenced by Iggy's hand.

"Don't frighten her, Nudge." That boy, Ari, was chuckling and Fang was smirking, both looking at my stunned expression. Nudge apologized with her eyes and then, finally, was quiet.

"So, everyone, this is Max. She's new here." There was a chorus of 'hi's and a nod from Fang.

"Um…hi…?" I said but it came out more as a question. I really didn't know how to interact with other people. They didn't seem to think my response was strange though and quickly went back to their conversation. Basically, Iggy, Ari, and Fang were talking about a…what's it called…basketball game? Well, more Iggy and Ari were talking and Fang was listening.

"Yeah, that three pointer was awesome."

"The 'Linsanity' is really getting out of control." Nod from Fang.

Nudge and Ella were talking about some store.

"Oh my gosh they have the best shirts!"

"Yeah, and their shorts are sooo cute!"

I kind of zoned out the conversations. Soon enough, the bell rang and I went off to suffer through the rest of the day.

**I'll update tomorrow! Please review if you have a minute.**

"**People like me are hard to come by, in fact, there is only on in the world."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short again, sorry. I'm really tired. My sister had a sleepover last night and they watched **_**The Woman in Black**_**. They kept screaming and waking me up. Personally, from what I saw, the movie doesn't look that scary. It's just people dying. Sure, things jump out at you but it's not that hard to anticipate though my sister disagrees. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 5:

Fang's POV:

The final bell rang and I met up with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. We began walking home. Iggy and I dropped back a bit to zone out the girls' conversation about shopping.

"So…" Iggy began. "Do you like Max? I think she's hot." He asked, nonchalantly. I stiffened a bit. _Was it that obvious? How did he figure it out? Does he like her?_ Unfortunately, Iggy noticed. "Hey, what's wro- wait a minute. Wait just one minute. You like her, don't you? Fang likes Max! Hey girls, Fang likes-" I tackled him.

"Shut up." I hissed in his ear, he just grinned at me.

"You so like her." He said.

"Who?" Ella and Nudge asked simultaneously.

"Uh…um…no one." I replied nervously. They pouted but went back to their conversation.

"So…you gonna ask her out?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows. I shouldered him.

"Shut up."

Max's POV:

The bell signaling the end of sixth period rang. I jumped a bit and hurried out of class. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I headed to an alley not far away and snuck in. Opening my wings, I sighed, it felt good to stretch them out. I ran up to the wall of the building and jumped up, kicking it about ten feet off the ground. Using my momentum, I flapped my wings and soared towards home.

It felt amazing. I could see the sky curving in front of me. I felt the wind in my feathers and face. I felt the sun warm my back. It was incredible. All too soon, it was over.

I landed in my back yard and walked through the door.

"There you are!" Jeb said, sounding relieved. "Did anyone find out?" I shook my head. "Good. Come on, we're gonna practice flying and using your other skills today." He said, leading me back outside.

Let me give you a quick rundown of, well, me. I have hollow bones, making it easier to fly. I also am really fast and strong. I'm lighter and taller than average, and, obviously, I can fly.

We started with sparing. I ripped apart each dummy in under 5 seconds. Each one was made of stronger and stronger material, ending with steal. All no match for me.

Next, he timed my running. I was able to circle the block (about a mile) in 4 minutes and 13 seconds. He made a little check on his clipboard.

After that, we worked with different weapons. I excelled in archery **(Awesome sport! I've been shooting for a couple of years, I love it)** and was pretty good with a sword. I even held my own with knife throwing but I was awful with the mace and axe. Let's just say, there are some permanent dents in our house and the trees nearby.

Finally, I got to fly. We worked with speed, time, and tricks. I also did some hand to hand combat with floating dummies. After about 3 hours, I was done. I went inside to work on homework until dinner.

I finished my assignments quickly and lay down on my bed to doze off.

_ "Let her go! What are you doing, Jeb! No!" Someone was screaming. I was surrounded by a whirlwind of color and sound._

_ "We need her. She is going to be special." Another voice._

_ "No! Mommy! Please!" That was me. My voice, when I was younger._

_ "Shut up. You'll be special. I'm doing you a favor. Everyone will marvel at our work. At our brilliance." I felt pain. Someone had stabbed me with a needle. For a second a picture formed. It was me on the ground. I looked about 6. Jeb was standing over me, watching as the anesthetic kicked in. Another woman stood back, her hand over her mouth. Then the scene was swallowed up again._

I woke up in a cold sweat, Jeb was calling me down for dinner. I walked downstairs in a daze. All I could think about was her, that woman. I knew her. That was my mom.

**I'll try to update tomorrow. Ugh. School again. I haven't started my homework! PROCRASTINATORS FTW!**

"**Most of us ask for advice when we know the answer already but we want another one."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super short, lots of homework. Sorry! I'll update tomorrow!**

Chapter 6:

Throughout the week, I steadily grew closer to Iggy, Fang, Ari, Ella, and Nudge. I became more comfortable with talking to people though I still didn't speak much. They seemed to accept me into their group. I think they were my…friends is it? I've never had friends before.

I still haven't talked to Jeb about my dream. I think I'm worried that I will have it confirmed that my mom is dead. I can't even remember what she looked like so there was no way I could find her. Temporarily, I had pushed it out of my mind.

On Friday, I believe I was completely accepted by the group, though I am not sure.

"Hey, Max." That was Nudge. "The rest of us are getting together for a sleepover at my house tomorrow and were wondering if you wanted to come." She said.

"Um…I'll ask my dad." I said slowly. And I did, the moment I got home.

"Jeb?" I asked cautiously. "Some of the people at school wanted me to go to a…uh…sleepover? At their house. What does that mean?" He looked at me, slightly pityingly.

"It means they want you to spend the night there." He explained. "And you should definitely go, it would look suspicious if you refuse every time. Just hide your wings well and don't give anything away." He told me. I was still slightly confused but shrugged it off.

I walked up to my room and pulled out my phone (Jeb got me one so I wouldn't stick out. He also taught me how to use it).

"Hey, Nudge, my dad said yes."

"YAY! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER! We can have pillow fights and eat cookies and play rock-band and drink hot cocoa and stay up really late. Oh, one time I stayed up until two in the morning. I was really tired afterwards. I was also cranky. My mom made me take a nap…

It went on like this for a couple of pages. All I know is that she ended up on the effect climate change has on the penguins in Antarctica. I just ignored it. I was excited for the sleepover but also nervous. _What if I let something slip? How will I know what to do?_ I went to sleep that night with an odd mixture of emotions in anticipation for the following day.

**I'll update tomorrow if I can. Tell me in a review if you want something to happen in the story. I didn't have this one as planned out as my previous one.**

"**Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you."**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll try to update tomorrow, sorry this isn't very good.**

Chapter 7:

"Finally, you're here!" Nudge said as she opened the door. "We're all in the basement." She added, leading me towards a door that opened to a long flight of stairs. Once we had descended I found Fang, Iggy, Ari, and Ella all staring at us. I immediately felt self-conscious.

"Hey." Ella greeted. "You're here." I nodded lamely.

"Oh my gosh! We are gonna have the best sleepover every! What do you guys want to do? My mom is making hot cocoa and cookies like I said she would. Oh! We should play rock-band! But I'm really bad at it. I usually play drums and Iggy does guitar. We're both really bad at singing. Oh, and if Fang and Ella come over, they either play bass or sing. Ella usually sings but Fang is really good. We should learn these instruments in real life and we could, like, become a band and perform gigs and play in Madison Square Garden-" Finally, Iggy shut her up.

"Thank you, Iggy." Ella said. "Now, Max, what do you want to play? We have two microphones if you want. Or you can play an instrument." She told me.

"Um…I don't know how to play." I said.

"Oh…okay. Do you want to watch for the first round?" She asked.

"Uh…sure." I responded. So I sat on the couch and watch them set up. Iggy challenged Fang to get a better score than him and he joyfully accepted. Then they started up the song and began to play. Let me tell you, they were awful. They could have been good but kept goofing off. They failed a minute into the song and collapsed on the floor, laughing. I had never heard of this before but I'm guessing they didn't do it right.

"So, Max, you wanna try?" Ella regained her composure.

"Yeah, cause I had such a great example." I teased but got up all the same. "What should I play?" I asked.

"Um…what about guitar?" She asked, giving Iggy a look.

"Okay." I said, laughing a bit at her glare. I grabbed the device from Iggy and put some sort of strap thing over my head the way he had. Then, I had no clue what to do. Sensing my confusion, Fang walked over to me.

"You use these buttons with the colors and press the one with the color that matches. Then you strum and hold it down if there is a trail of color." He explained. I nodded and we set up the game.

I was doing pretty well, at least, we didn't fail. Except for, halfway through the song the little bulges on the screen turned all the same color.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do now!" I practically yelled, panicking. Fang just laughed at me, still playing. Once one of the bulges passed the bottom of the screen there was a red flash and the colors came back. "Wha-" I said but then started playing again. I ended with the same percentage as Fang, we tied for first.

"Whoa! Max! No one is as good as Fang! Well, unless I mess with him during the song. You sure you've never played before?" Iggy said looking astounded.

"Yeah. I've never even heard of this or the-" I was about to say the instruments but I thought that would sound suspicious. I was saved for coming up with a random object when Nudge's mom, Mrs. Griffiths, called us up for pizza, whatever that is.

It turns out, pizza is the most delicious, greasy, cheesy food in history. I at four pieces and was still hungry.

"Man, Max, you eat like a pig!" Iggy teased. I smiled nervously but no one seemed to get suspicious.

After dinner we brought hot cocoa and cookies back to the basement and just kind of talked for a few minutes. Or, Nudge talked while everyone else listened. Then we took turns changing into our nightclothes and decided to play truth or dare. **(Sorry, always wanted to write one of these scenes, I know its way overdone but…)**

"Okay." Nudge began. "Um…Iggy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied immediately.

"Okay, I dare you to run outside in your boxers and scream that your pants are on fire." She said. Iggy looked at her.

"Lame." He cried out. But he got up anyways. I'll spare you the details but let's just say, the old couple next door don't like Iggy very much anymore.

He walked back inside sopping wet and slightly green, glaring at Nudge.

"They sprayed me with weed killer! Who sprays someone with weed killer? AGH! IT'S BURNING!" He screamed. Nudge motioned to the bathroom, laughing. Iggy ran in.

Once he was came out, still wet but without the green tinge, he sat back on and set his sights on Ella. "Ella, truth or dare?" He demanded.

"Um…truth." She said, looking slightly scared.

"What is the most embarrassing thing Nudge has ever done?" He said and smirked at Nudge's blush. Again, I won't tell you the full story but it involved a birthday cake, the zoo, and the Wizard of Oz.

"Hey! I've always wanted to see one of those flying monkeys!" Nudge defended, still blushing. We were all laughing at her.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Ella asked, once we had composed ourselves.

"Truth." He said.

"Wimp!" Iggy called out.

"Hey, you made her angry, you know how devious she is when she's angry." He said. Iggy just laughed.

"Okay, do you like Max?" Nudge asked, winking at me. _Gosh they are confusing!_

"Um…" He said blushing. Everyone else started laughing at him. I had no clue why. Ugh, I am so inexperienced with people.

"No." He said, looking at the ground.

"Don't lie!" Iggy said. "You told me-" He said before Fang tackled him. I couldn't tell but I think he hissed 'Shut up' in Iggy's ear. Huh. That's kind of strange, what did he tell Iggy? **(Just to explain her cluelessness, she grew up in a lab, she doesn't even know what it means to 'like' someone.)** Iggy sat back up, laughing at Fang, who was still red in the face. Ella and Nudge were rolling around laughing. I looked at them all, confused.

"Wait, what? What'd he tell Iggy?" I asked. This just sent them into more hysterical fits of giggling.

"She's…so…oblivious." Nudge gasped out. Fang looked at me as though wondering if I really didn't understand. I was utterly lost.

"Anyways, Iggy, truth or dare?" It sort of continued like that, no one really asked me anything until…

"Max, truth or dare?" It was Nudge's turn.

"Um…truth?" I said, more like a question.

"Okay, do you like Fang?" She asked. Fang blushed again and Ella was trying to hold in her giggles.

"Yeah." I said, even more confused at their reactions. "I like all of you. I've never had friends before." I said, honestly. This, somehow caused them to burst into more laughter.

"Aw, Fang, you hear that?" Iggy asked him, teasingly. "You're such a great _friend_." He said, stressing the last word and getting consumed be giggles again. _Man, these people laugh at _everything_!_

That kind of ended the game, for some reason, Fang looked kind of hurt. We got out these long bag things that you sleep in and climbed in. Well, I just laid it over me due to my claustrophobia. Once we were all comfortable, Mrs. Griffiths flicked off the lights, and we went to sleep.

**Please tell me how I should continue this story, I have a basic outline but it's not the most interesting plot. Tell me your opinion. Thanks!**

"**Remember, today is the tomorrow you worried about yesterday."**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll try to update tomorrow, please tell me what I should do with this story.**

Chapter 8:

Next morning, I awoke leaning against a solid structure. I opened my eyes and found that structure to be Fang's well-toned core. His arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't move very well. I tried to untangle myself and he just pulled me closer.

"Fang. Fang! FANG!" I was yelling his name. He still didn't stir, but everyone else did. They awoke and saw my predicament. Iggy started laughing as I glared at him and Nudge and Ella immediately put on 'awww' faces before Nudge rushed out.

"How do I wake him up?" I asked.

"You don't. Fang wakes up when he wants to and not before." Iggy responded, laughing harder.

"And when does he wake up?" I inquired.

"It depends, he's slept past noon before." Iggy responded. Then started giggling again at my look of horror.

"Ugh. Do you laugh at everything? This is just like last night!" I said to him, making him fall over with hilarity. Then Nudge came back in. Of course, she had a camera.

I sat there for five minutes, unable to do anything while Nudge and Ella took pictures from every angle. I continued to try and awaken Fang but failed in everything, especially not having use of my arms. As he pulled me closer with every attempt, I was on top of him before I gave up. Obviously, this meant Ella and Nudge had to take more pictures.

Finally, FINALLY, he stirred and awoke.

"Hunh-" he said groggily.

"Morning, Fang. Mind releasing me?" I told him crossly.

"Wha- oh, yeah." He said, letting me go. I rolled off him and quickly stood up. When I turned back around, once again, Iggy was laughing and Fang was blushing.

"What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"He's just making fun of me." Fang told me.

"For what?" I inquired. But Fang got up and walked upstairs. I looked after him, confused.

"Am I missing something?" I asked the other three.

"Yup." Nudge said before walking out.

"Um…maybe your brain?" Iggy told me. Ella just cast me a look with a mixture of sympathy and hilarity before following the other two upstairs to breakfast.

**I'm not sure how to continue the plot. If I can't think of anything I'll just give and ending and move on to a different story. I know this one hasn't been very good. If you guys give me ideas I'll make it longer. If not I can end it in a couple of chapters and leave it at that. Please tell me what you want!**

"**You can't just let nature run wild."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your ideas. I'll try to update tomorrow, might not be able to, I have archery and I might go to K1 speed. LOVE THAT PLACE. Anyhow, sorry this is coming so late in the day!**

Chapter 9:

It was much later. I was home and Jeb had already finished the tests. I was in my room and couldn't stop thinking about the sleepover. _What was so funny to everyone? What is 'like' to them? AGH! I'm so confused! _Having difficulty living with the confusion, I decided to text Ella.

"Hey. What is so funny about 'like'?" I typed out on the small keyboard.

"Oh my gosh! You are soooooooooooo clueless!" She replied.

"Gee, thanks for that descriptive explanation. I really appreciate the detail you went to in enlightening me." I told her sarcastically.

"Haha." She replied.

"There you go again with your amazing teaching skills!"

"Fine. Liking someone is when you have a crush on them." She said.

"What's a 'crush'?" I asked.

"You can't be serious. Do you live under a rock? Jk." _Jk? What's that?_

"Jk?"

"…you've got to be kidding me. Wait, are you joking? You probably are. Then HAHA! Anyways, see you tomorrow!" She typed.

I decided to search it up, starting with 'jk'. The first couple of things were about someone called J.K. Rowling. Apparently she's pretty famous. Then there was something about Jammu and Kashmir but I don't think Ella was referring to either of those. Finally, I found out it meant 'just kidding' or 'joking'. Still don't understand how it applies to a rock but…

Then I typed in crush and came up a bunch of different things like a restaurant, images of a drink, some band, and "to press or squeeze with a force that destroys or deforms" according to an online dictionary.

Great, so now I am apparently squishing Fang. They must think I'm a complete wacko. Oh well, I guess I am. I sighed. I would never be normal. I had grown up in a freaking _lab_ for crying out loud. I flopped onto my bed. Sometimes I wished I could just rip off my wings and be normal. Then again, that would mean I could never fly. And the muscle and tissue that would be torn would probably make the experience extremely uncomfortable.

With those pleasant thoughts in mind, I closed my eyes and drifted into dreams of unattached wings and bleeding to death from holes in my back.

**Thanks for all your ideas! I'll definitely finish the story but it probably won't be that long. I don't really like the stories with wings because I easily confuse it with the plot. Plus, I'm a sucker for the ones with domestic violence and, like, Max having a traumatizing past…I have a morbid sense of humor. My friends find me really creepy because I'll burst out laughing when someone is talking about a supposedly awful and disgusting event. Anyways. Please review!**

"**It's nice to be important, but it is more important to be nice."**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this isn't a very good chapter. I'm losing interest in my idea so I am wrapping it up. I'll try to give a satisfying ending. Sorry guys!**

Chapter 10:

Max's POV:

Monday. School. Ugh. I slammed my locker in frustration. No one should have to wake up this early. It's not fair. It is torture.

I headed towards my first class and sighed before opening the door and walking in. I sat down next to Fang. He flicked a piece of paper onto my desk. **Hey**_._ It read.

**Hi! What's up?**I inquired.

**Nothing.** He inscribed after a small pause.

**Wow! Enthusiastic reply!** I wrote back. He shot me a look but didn't write anything.

The rest of the period was spent 'listening' to the lecture and doodling on my page.

Finally, the bell rang and I headed off to my next class.

Fang's POV:

Monday. Ugh. I hate school. I was sitting in first period pondering whether to sleep on my desk or not and Max walked in. _She is so beautiful. _I thought, watching as she stomped through the door, a tired and frustrated expression on her face as her hair bounced around her shoulders. She slumped in the seat next to me.

**Hey.** I wrote on a paper, flicking it over to her.

**Hi! What's up?** She replied. _Oh, I'm just in love with you and I'm too wimpy to admit it. _I thought, wishing I could tell her. I got ready to write that down except, I couldn't.

**Nothing. **I lied.

**Wow! Enthusiastic reply!** She told me. I glared at her, trying to hide my smile and longing. _I am officially whipped._ I thought.

As I pretended to pay attention to the teacher, I kept shooting glances at Max and my mind persistently wandered to her. I was thinking about telling her I love her but then the bell rang. She rushed out, leaving her drawing on the desk. It was of a feather. I grabbed it to bring back to her.

I found her at her locker and placed the drawing on her arm. She glanced at it and then gave me a slightly scared look. Hm. She quickly stuffed it in her bag and walked off but I grabbed her hand. _Oh no. What am I doing?_ I thought as I jammed my lips on hers. She stood, slightly tense for a minute before she kissed me back.

Max's POV:

I was kissing Fang. I had never kissed anyone though I had read about it. This was amazing. I reached around his neck, feeling as though this was natural, and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Is arms snaked around my waist and he pushed me towards him. Then he stopped kissing me and just gave me a huge hug, whispering my name and resting his head on my shoulder. Then he froze and pulled back. I looked at him scared.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked, though I knew what he was talking about.

"On your back. I saw…something." He told me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was still playing dumb. No one else was in the hall and the bell that rang a second later explained why. "I'm late, I've got to go." I said, walking off but he pulled me back. "Let me go!" I said, deathly calm, but he held fast. Whipping me around, he lifted the back of my shirt slightly but then dropped it, stepping away. I turned around quickly and walked off, almost crying. He knew. He would tell everyone. I would lose him. I would lose them all.

**I'm finishing this story in a couple of chapters and will probably go to an abuse idea. I know they're overused but I love them. Anyways, sorry the chapter isn't very good. Please review!**

"**An expert is someone who takes a subject that you understand and makes it sound confusing."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost done. I'm gonna do another abuse story next and wingless so that will probably be better because I am more interested and engrossed in the topic.**

Chapter 11:

"Max! MAX!" I shut my locker and walked quickly away from the voice. Unfortunately, the owner was much faster than me and quickly caught onto my arm.

"Whattaya want, Fang?" I said venomously, glaring at him. He almost stepped back at my tone.

"You have wings." It was more of a statement then a question. I glanced around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I said, giving him a pointed look. His eyes wanted at his own stupidity and he turned around, walking towards the back door, away from the crowds who were heading home. We walked a little ways to a secluded park that I sometimes flew over.

"You have wings." He repeated. I sighed.

"Yeah." I responded simply.

"Do they work?" He asked.

"Yeah." I repeated resignedly. He stared at me, disbelieving. I sighed again and glanced around. No one was near us so I took off my jacket and whipped out my wings. His eyes widened, showing nothing surprise. I gave him a grin smile and ran right at him. Before I hit him, however, I began to flap and I flew right over him, fluffing his hair with my shoe. I circled a few times and showed him a few tricks before landing again. When I looked at his face I saw he was showing the most surprise he ever had.

"Whoa." He said, stunned. "How?" He asked.

"Um…my dad, Jeb, he's a scientist…" I didn't want to continue but I could tell he understood by the anger that flashed through his eyes. I looked at the ground, close to tears. "Um…I should go." I told him, grabbing my jacket and still not meeting his gaze. But as I turned around to walk home I felt two strong arms turn me around and pull me into a rib crushing hug.

"You didn't deserve this, Max." He said quietly. I didn't speak, partially due to the fact that I didn't trust my voice but mainly because I couldn't breathe.

After a few minutes of standing there, he released me and gave me a long, searching look. I made the mistake of glancing up at him and was captured in his eyes. He leaned forward, looking at my mouth. Then he closed the gap and was embracing me once again. But this time we were kissing.

**I'm almost done. Sorry if you guys wanted this longer but I just don't feel excited writing this. I will wrap it up, though.**

"**Best friends are people who know how you are crazy but still go out into public with you."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Couple more. Bear with me!**

Chapter 12:

I was at home, with Jeb. Testing. I had just landed, folding my wings, when the doorbell rang.

"Stay here." Jeb told me quietly before heading off to answer the door. I heard hushed tones that quickly escalated to shouting.

"We can't do this anymore! The cops found out and we barely escaped prison!" Said a man's voice.

"Couldn't you just pay them to shut up?" That was Jeb.

"They wouldn't take the bribe! Seriously, why do policemen have to be so honest all the time?" A third voice spoke.

"Well, just close the operation, quietly. Any successful ones and you can take them to separate houses like with Subject 5209 here. The rest you can just, dispose of." Jeb said.

"Okay…okay we can do that." The first man said thoughtfully. "Thanks Jeb. We'll have the whole thing closed down in about a week, okay? Okay." He answered his own question. Then Jeb shut the door and sighed.

"We're done, Max. You can leave." He called out to me before stomping upstairs. He seemed pretty angry. I trudged towards my room, deep in thought. _So, the school has been discovered. In a week there will be no more sign of it. Huh. What if…Nah. They wouldn't find him. Oh well, I'll ask Fang._ And I shoved it out of my mind, opening my backpack, and beginning my homework.

It didn't take that long to finish my homework. Within two hours I was done. I decided to text Fang, not wanting to wait to give him the news. I pulled out my phone.

"Hey, Fang. I've got news." I sent.

"Hey, Max. Shoot." He replied immediately.

"The lab I was raised in was discovered by the cops. They covered and their packing. It'll be gone in a week." I told him.

"So that's good, right?"

"I don't know. I kind of want Jeb caught."

"You could give an anonymous tip to the police and give them the place."

"But Jeb would find out."

"Here, what's the address?"

"I'm not sure, but I know the coordinates."

"Shoot."

"36˚N, 117˚W"

"Thanks, see you!" He said. It sounded like he was gonna give a tip. _I'm not sure if I want that or not but…oh well, too late now._ I thought before flopping on my bed and going to sleep.

**Couple more chapters. Sorry, I know this isn't a very good story. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

"**Secrets do not make friends, friends make secrets."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. One more chapter. Epilogue. I am so sick of this story. Sorry for its awful quality but I can't stop in the middle of something. It is physically painful for me to leave a task incomplete.**

Chapter 13:

I awoke to sirens blaring down the road.

"Max, grab your stuff, we're leaving." Jeb said running into my room and chucking a duffel bag at me and yanking open my drawer. He walked over to me with his arms full of clothes and dumped it all in my duffel. "Okay, zip that up and let's go." He told me, walking out to grab his own suitcase.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Don't you hear the sirens? They ratted us out!" He said exasperatedly. The sirens grew louder.

"Us?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yes, us. If they find you, they'll find your wings. You'll be in a circus. So you are going to fly me to Mexico." He said. The sirens stopped outside our house.

"Please come out with your hands up." I voice blared through a megaphone.

"Out your window, come on!" Jeb said, thrusting open the blinds.

"We have a warrant. Come out or we will be forced to come in." The megaphone voice said again.

"Let's go!" I walked towards the window. There was a pounding on the door.

"You leave us no choice." Megaphone man said before the door crashed in. Footsteps rushed in, some heading upstairs. Jeb gesture frantically to me. I climbed onto the window sail, Jeb grabbing my shoulders.

"Go!" Jeb whispered. I walked towards the edge and jumped just as my door burst open.

"STOP!" A man shouted.

"GO!" Jeb screamed. I was plummeting towards the ground, Jeb on my shoulders. I opened my wings slightly and slowed my descent, landing gracefully on the grass. "GO!" Jeb shrieked in my ear. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. I just stood there. Jeb grabbed at my wings but was pulled off by an officer. We were surrounded. Two grabbed Jeb and handcuffed me. Another two walked towards me. Panicking, I ducked under them, several others rushed forwards. Casting a terrified look over my shoulder, I snapped my wings open and flew up about ten feet to escape them.

There were gasps from the crowd that had gathered as well as a few flashes. I sighed, that was it for my cover.

"Please come down here." Megaphone man was back. I shook my head. "Come down or we will be forced to shoot you down." He said, drawing a gun.

"Maybe she can't understand you." Another police officer said. With my supreme hearing, I caught it easily. Jeb was being forced into a cop car. I sighed.

"I can understand you fine. I am hum- well, mostly human." I said, making the officer blush.

"Okay, if you can understand us, you have to realize that I did warn you about this." Several shots fired and a winged creature fell out of the sky. However, that winged creature was just a crow that had the misfortune of hovering above the scene a little too long. Meanwhile, I was a good hundred feet above the men. A few rushed over to the crow while others searched the sky, finally finding me behind them. There was some pointing and then the megaphone returned.

"Land, now. Next time you won't be so lucky." He called.

"You don't know what I can do. You don't know enough about me to be issuing threats. I don't appreciate the way you guys want to treat me. Plus, I could be in Mexico in ten minutes if I wanted. I don't need to hang around here. However, I am doing you a favor and staying here to answer your questions if you put your gun away and don't touch me." I yelled down to him. "You get one chance." I whispered, suddenly by his ear. He jumped and I smirked, folding my wings and gently touching down.

Two men rushed towards me but the megaphone dude held up a hand and they froze.

"Okay, fine. Just come down to the station and we'll ask you some questions. Would you ride with me? Or would you prefer to…um…fly?" He asked.

"I'll ride, but remember, I can kill you before your hand touches your holster." I threatened.

I hoped in the front of his police cruiser and we drove towards the station. The car in front of us held Jeb and throughout the whole ride he was yelling threats at me. I just rolled my eyes, wishing they would whip out the Tasers. We arrived at the station and Fang was there.

"Max!" He sounded relieved.

"Hey, Fang." I said as the megaphone man walked off.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing my less than happy tone.

"Eh. I think they suspect me of associating with Jeb. I'll set them straight." I smiled at him. "Thank you, by the way. I never had the courage to call them." He just nodded.

The next few hours were spent answering questions. I finally convinced them that I was just a victim and they even told everyone who had seen my wings not to let the story get out with a jail sentence as penalty. Meanwhile, Jeb wasn't so lucky. Several employees that were caught at the lab attested to the fact that he had taken part. Even with that, he was caught trying to strangle me in the police office which meant he was sentenced to 20 years of jail and a life sentence of solitary confinement in a padded cell.

All in all, it was looking up for me. Jeb was led away in a strait jacket. I was released with an official apology from the president of the state for what I had gone through. Fang was given a medal of honor and we were officially together, he asked me on a date the second we got outside. The last problem was where to live. In two months I could live alone but until then I needed somewhere to stay.

Fang offered but I thought it would be awkward. In the end, it was decided I would live with the Griffiths. I was satisfied though fearful of what Nudge would do to me. I can only stand so much shopping. Fang took me to their house and I was greeted by an enthusiastic Iggy and overly talkative Nudge. I saw their mom, pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. She smiled at me. I put my stuff in my new room and flopped down on the huge bed.

I smiled. I could get used to this.

**So close…and yet…so far! Not really, one more chapter. Almost there guys!**

"**Offense wins the battle, but eggs win the war."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay den. Dere you go. Enjoy da chaptar. Id almost ovair. Hope you like da story. Tell me if I should do da epilogue too. Danks!**

Chapter 14:

Max's POV:

_BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGG! BRI-_

The old phone was silenced as someone picked it up.

"MAX!" A voice called a moment later. "IT'S FOR YOU!" Footsteps pounded down the stairs as I ran to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, nodding at Mrs. Griffiths as I took the receiver from her.

"Hello. Is this Maximum Ride?" An official voice answered.

"Yes." I said in a questioning tone.

"This is the sheriff department. We are calling to inform you that one, Jeb Batcheldar, has been killed." _Huh?_ Was all my tired brain could think.

"How?" I asked after a moment processing.

"He was shot on the way to the hospital. We suspect someone who saw the scene at his house but there is no evidence. It seems they will get away with it. We are sorry for your loss." He said, sounding more upset that the murderer would escape.

"Oh…okay then. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome, ma'am. Good bye." _Bzzzzzzzzzzz. _ The phone clicked off. I set it down, dazed. Nudge, Iggy, and Mrs. Griffiths were all staring at me. I was confused, should I feel happy or sad.

"Um…Jeb…Jeb's dead." I responded to the questioning looks.

"Oh…Max…um…I'm sorry?" Nudge said, but it was more like a question. I mean, he experimented on me for my entire life. Yeah, I told them. You shoulda seen their faces.

"I don't know…I think I'm relieved, I guess. I'm sad but…I feel kind of…upset? Like I wish I would have had a dad that I could feel sad about dying…Does that make sense?" I said, distantly. They nodded though they looked lost. I shook my head. "Anyways…I'm gonna tell the others." I said, walking up to my room.

"Hey, guys. Jeb was shot." I sent a text to Ella and Fang. Within a minute they replied.

"I'm sorry, Max. Well, I guess I'm not after he, like, gave you wings and stuff. But, anyways, now you won't be afraid anymore, I guess." Ella wrote.

"Yeah, I'm kinda relieved." I told her. Then I opened Fang's message.

"You okay?" He asked.

"…yeah." I said.

"Good. Let's get dinner tonight. My treat. We can have a celebramournful party. It'll be awesome." _Wow. That was a loooong message for Fang._ I thought though I replied…

"Celebramournful?"

"Celebratory/mourning, duh." He told me. I laughed.

"Sounds good. See you soon." I told him.

I sighed. _Jeb is dead. I guess I might feel sad later but now…I don't know. Oh well. I'll be fine. If I'm not, then Fang will make me fine. Yeah…yeah, okay. That's good. I'll be fine. Now…um…I should...get ready. Yeah._ I walked out.

_I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Fang will make me fine. He'll be there forever to make me okay._

**If you want an epilogue, tell me. If you do, I'll post it tomorrow. If not, I'll take a SHORT break and then start my next story. I might not even take a break. Anyways, yeah. There you go.**

"**In every game there must be losers and winners. Part of the art of playing the game well, is to be a good loser or a gracious winner."**


	15. Epilogue

**Finally finished! I'll probably start the next story soon but I might wait, like, a few days or a week. Thanks for surviving this story with me. I, personally, love my epilogue, but make your own opinions. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Epilogue:

Third Person POV:

A loud cry tore through the night. Two people awoke with a start.

"Stay here, I'll go." The man said.

"No, I'll come too." The other insisted. They both stood, creeping silently through the house. Nearing a large door, the noise grew louder. There was a slight creak as the door opened before the couple entered. Inside was a quaint room. The pair walked over to a small structure with jail cell-like bars surrounding it. Reaching inside, the woman pulled out a small bundle.

"Hush." She consoled the infant. As the baby quickly silenced, the man looked on in amazement.

"Who would have thought a bird could be so caring?" He said in awe.

"Oh, shut up, Fang." The woman chastised.

"Hey, Max, I just realized something." Fang said.

"Well…you gonna tell me what it is?" Max replied, rocking the child close to her chest.

"Samantha, she's 1% avian, isn't she."

"Yeah. No wings though."

"Yeah. Well, Sam, I guess you'll still eat as much as your parents, huh."

"She probably will. But I'm gonna teach her to be neater than you. I swear you're 2% pig."

"Oh haha, very funny. Come on, she's asleep, let's go." With that, the pair walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"Hey, the sun's rising, we should watch it." Max spoke into the silence. They walked into the yard. "Hold on, Fang." Max said, opening her wings. Fang gripped her shoulders, placing his body between the places where her wings met her back. She took off and they landed on the roof with a perfect view of the sunrise.

"Nudge and Gazzy's wedding is today." Fang said, his face shadowed in orange light.

"Yeah. And isn't Ella due in a couple weeks?"

"Yup. They're really excited for Mr. what's-his-name."

"Dylan, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, and Angel's graduation is on the…18th is it?"

"No, it's the 16th. I can't believe she's already done with college, _and_ she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah. But Ari's sweet. He treats her well."

"He better, if not I'm gonna-"

"We know. We know. You'll kick his butt into next…year or week this time?"

"Decade."

"Wow. Pretty heavy threat there, Fangles."

"Haha. Wow hilarious."

"_I'm_ hilarious? You're the one who came up with that amazingly witty comeback! I mean, it's a miracle I wasn't stabbed by your incredibly sharp tongue!"

"Ugh, you're so difficult." Fang sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll try to be impossible." Max retorted. They sat in peaceful silence as the sun breached the horizon.

"Okay, time to go back in. Sam will wake up soon and we should make breakfast and get ready for the wedding. Come on." Max said before carrying Fang back to the ground.

The sun turned their backs to fire as they turned around and walked inside, each comforted by the other's presence.

**There you go. Completely finished. Hope you liked it! Please read my next story. Also, if you haven't already read my other story, "Maximum Pain", it is much better than this one, in my opinion. A lot of people like it from what I can tell…so…yeah. READ IT! Thanks!**

"**I used to pretend I was normal. Then it got boring so I went back to just being me."**


End file.
